


Twins

by Ailovlovyuu



Category: From Beyond (1986), Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Gen, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailovlovyuu/pseuds/Ailovlovyuu
Summary: what if...





	Twins

“Come along now Herbert.” 

Herbert sobbed into his brother’s coat. Hands shaking, Crawford pulled Herbert off of him. Gentle, Crawford was always so gentle even in the womb. In all their 8 years they had been separate a total of twenty minutes. The time it took to carve Herbert from their mother’s cooling body. 

“Shh”, Crawford cooed at his brother. He wiped the tears away from Herbert’s swollen eyes. Dr.West only wanted one. Though Crawford’s intellect was unrivaled by his school mates, Herbert was a prodigy. Here the good doctor was, picking up his prize. When they got to the plane that would take them across the sea, the doctor would hit him for the first time. West’s do not cry.


End file.
